Abandonada, Consolada y Amada
by Hina-Nat
Summary: Hinata es abandonada por el que cree que es el amor de su vida. Pero pronto se dará cuenta de lo equivocada que estaba.[SasuHinaNeji]Perdonen la tardanza!Tercer capitulo!
1. Chapter 1

**Abandonada, consolada y amada**

**Summary :** Hinata es abandonada por el que cree que es el amor de su vida. Pero pronto se dará cuenta de lo equivocada que estaba…SasuHinaNeji…primer fic de Naruto que hago

**Notas autora :**

Bueno ! Aqui porfin pongo por primera vez un fic aqui ! Sobre Naruto. En donde los protagonistas son Hinata, Neji y Sasuke. Espero que me den una oportunidad, ya que es especialmente para ustedes que lo publico…

**Disclaimer :** Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, solo los cojo prestados para dar vida a mi fic

------------------------------------------

Primer capitulo.

------------------------------------------

Llovia. Llovia tan fuerte que nadie se encontraba en las calles…Era como si el cielo estubiera furioso…o mas bien…triste. Si, el cielo lloraba con ella, como compartiendo su dolor. El dolor de sentirse engañada y abandonada por la persona que te dio ilusiones y esperanzas. Sentirte triste y utilizada, pero sobretodo...estar enamorada. Enamorada de la persona que te hizo sufrir.

Erraba por las calles solitarias como un fantasma en busca de paz. No habia llorado, pues, era tan grande su sufrimiento que las lagrimas ni le salian.

Solo pensaba en él. Y en la forma tan cruel como la abandonó. Trataba de encontrar explicaciones, alguna razon valiosa la cual lo escusara y con la cual darse cuenta que no era su culpa, pero...todo estaba en su contra. Él mismo le dijo que se iba, a buscar de nuevo el poder. Para realizar su tan deseado sueño y calmar su sed de venganza. Lo comprendia, lo comprendia perfectamente. Pues, como no preferir partir en busca de poder, en vez de estar con ella? Si, ella era insignificante comparado a eso, por eso lo comprendia. Pero igual sufria.

Se sentia idiota, estupida, ilusa...Como pudo haber creido que la amaba de verdad? Como y cuando fue que se creo esa nube de iluciones? Iluciones en las que vivia feliz con él. Pero la realidad era otra, y solo se dio cuenta muy tarde, en el momento en que decendia del cielo al infierno, en el que escuchaba la noticia de su boca, en el que se quedaba sola.

Escuchó el ruido de unos pasos apresurados detrás de ella. Pero no le importaba, fuera bueno o malo, no le importaba si la mataban ahora mismo, despues de todo, ya nada le importaba.

Los pasos se detubieron a unos dos metros de ella, quien seguia caminando como si no lo hubiera escuchado y sentido su presencia, pero una voz que conocía muy bien llamó su atencion haciendola detenerse.

-Hinata-sama!-Gritó Neji, con el Byakugan activado.

Se volteo, dandole la cara a su primo.

-Hinata...sama...-dijó Neji un poco sorprendido al ver la cara de su prima, que parecia completamente cansada.

Le dolio verla asi, verla sufrir sin que él pudiera consolarla.Verla destrozada por culpa de un desgraciado que no la merecia, verla muerta en vida por su partida...Hubiera querido protegerla, pero él no pudo hacer nada. En menos de un año, su prima se habia enamorado locamente del Uchiha, sin que él tubiera tiempo para salvarla de un sufrimiento seguro. Pues, todos sabian que él partiria de nuevo. Ella tambien lo sabia, pero se negaba a aceptarlo y trató por todos los medios de volverlo feliz en konoha y hacer que no tubiera ganas de volver a irse...en vano.

Se acercó a ella lentamente como con miedo que de un momento a otro volteara y se fuera corriendo, pero no fue asi. La Hyuuga dejó que se acercara, mirandolo sin mirarlo, perdida en sus pensamientos.

-Hinata-sama, es hora que regresemos a casa, necesitas descanzar- Dijo Neji suavemente

Hinata solo se quedó mirandolo, sin negarse o asentir.

Asi que Neji lo tomó como un asentimiento y la cojió de la mano para llevarla lentamente a la mansion de la familia.

En el camino no se dirijieron la palabra. Hinata miraba al frente suyo con una mirada perdida, mientras que Neji la miraba de reojo para ver su reaccion a cada paso que hacian. Pero para su sorpresa, no se inmuto en mostrar lo que sentia, él sabia en que pensaba, y porque no podia y no queria estar en la realidad.

------------------------------------------

Al llegar a su destino, los dos hyuugas entraron. En los pasillos se encontraron con hiashi, el padre de Hinata, quien la miró friamente y ordeno ciertas cosas a Neji.

-Llevala a su habitacion, y asegurate que duerme, asi te toque dormir con ella- Ordenó el jefe del clan a su sobrino, el cual simplemente asintió.

Hinata, por su parte, no se inmuto en mirar a su padre, solo miraba al frente suyo, como lo habia hecho en todo el camino.

Neji volvio a hacerla caminar, con destino hacia la habitacion de la joven, entró junto con ella y hizo que se sentara en su cama, para despues alejarse hacia la salida.

-Como lo ordenó Hiashi-sama, dormiré contigo, Hinata-sama- Dijo Neji esperando una negativa de su prima, pero esta solo asintió , asi que el joven decidió continuar.- Iré a mi habitacion un momento, aprovecha para cambiarte- y con esto, salió de la habitacion rapidamente

------------------------------------------

Diez minutos despues, Neji tocó la puerta de la habitacion de su prima, la cual no se inmuto a decirle nada, solo le abrio la puerta. Al verla, el joven observó que está ya estaba cambiada y tenia puesto su yukata para dormir. Hinata se alejó de la puerta y se acostó en su cama, seguida por su primo, a quien le habia dejado un espacio para acostarse.

Los Hyuugas estaban acostados boca-arriva, Neji estaba comenzandose a dormir, cuando depronto escucho un pequeño susurro.

-Neji nii-san, abrazame...onegai- Suplico Hinata, sorprendiendo al joven

Iba a replicar, y decirle que no era una buena idea, pero alcanzo a ver, en la osscuridad de la noche, los ojos suplicantes de la joven. Asi que no se pudo negar, acercandose a ella y abrazandola cariñosamente. Ella, le correspondió su calido abrazo y de inmediato calló en los brazos de morfeo, dejando a un Neji sonrrojado y solo en la realidad.

-Sa...su...ke- dijo la joven entre sueños

Neji la abrazo aun mas cariñosa y protectoramente, maldiciendo interiormente al causante de su sufrimiento.

Prometiendose interiormente que le haria pagar lo que le habia hecho, él tambien fue callendo en los brazos de morfeo.

------------------------------------------

Espero que os alla gustado este primer capitulo! Felicitaciones, insultos, sugerencias...lo que me quieran decir esta bienvenido! En otras palabras...Reviews please

Sayonara!

------------------------------------------


	2. Chapter 2

**Abandonada, consolada y amada**

**Summary :** Hinata es abandonada por el que cree que es el amor de su vida. Pero pronto se dará cuenta de lo equivocada que estaba…SasuHinaNeji…primer fic de Naruto que hago.

**Notas autora :**

Hola de nuevo ! Aqui vengo con el segundo capitulo de mi fic ! Muchas gracias por leerlo ! Me agradó mucho ver que habian reviews ! (respondo al final) Espero que os guste este segundo capitulo...la verdad, a mi me gusta mas el final que el comienzo...pero ya ustedes me diran lo que piensan de él...esta vez trate de hacerlo un poco mas largo, por peticion de ustedes, ademas, siendo yo misma lectora antes que todo, me siento insatisfecha al no ver un capitulo suficientemente largo. Buena lectura!

**Disclaimer :** Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, solo los cojo prestados para dar vida a mi fic

------------------------------------------

Segundo Capitulo.

------------------------------------------

Porque ? Porque no volvia ? Porque no aparecia de la nada y le decia que todo estaba bien, que fue un error, que lo perdonara…y que la amaba ? Habia pasado un mes, sin noticias de él…Antes de irse, le aclaró que se iba en busca de poder para derrotar a su hermano. Pero…Él no le habia dicho que eso ya no le importaba, que ahora la unica luz de su vida era ella ?

Pero…porque seguia siendo tan tonta y seguia esperandolo ! Ahora, lloraba cada vez que podia, que estaba isolada sin nada que hacer y sin que nadie la viera, comenzaba a llorar la perdida de su amado…Era como si estubiera muerto, o peor. Simplemente la habia dejado sola, desamparada y desesperada.

Iba camino al dojo…Cada vez que estaba sola pensaba en él, cada vez que estaba desocupada lloraba por él…Era su nueva obsecion, saber porque la habia dejado. Tocó la puerta, y al escuchar que podia entrar, lo hizo. Ahi estaba su primo, dandole la espalda y acomodandose el bendaje de su brazo derecho, sentado en el suelo. Sonrió tiernamente, desde que Neji se habia dado cuenta que salia con Sasuke le dio un ataque de celos y no paraba de decirle que él no era suficiente para ella, que merecia mejor y que él no era de confianza…

Cada vez que le advertia y le decia lo mismo, ella se enfadaba y le decia que le dejara vivir su vida, que no necesitaba consejos y que conocia muy bien a su novio…Que equivocada estaba. Si hubiera escuchado a su primo, en este momento no sufriria tanto…Pero como una estupida, creyó que tenia celos, que aún la odiaba y que no le gustaba verla feliz.

Ahora que se acordaba…En la ultima pelea que tubo con su primo acerca de Sasuke, ella le habia gritado en la cara todo lo que pensaba. Él solo se le quedó mirando sin expresion…o mas bien con despreció, y lo unico que dijó fue que se acordaria de él y de sus consejos en el momento en el que abriria sus ojos…Tenia toda la razon, ahora no tenia ni el coraje de mirarlo a los ojos. Porque la muy estupida habia ignorado los consejos de su primo y ahora no podia impedirse de sentirse la mas idiota del universo !

En realidad…tenia un sentimiento de culpabilidad…él lo que habia hecho era preocuparse por ella y quererla proteger. Ella lo que habia hecho era mal interpretar las cosas y hacerlo culpable. Pero lo que la hacia sentir aun mas miserable era el hecho que él no la habia gritado al momento en el que supo que tenia razon, no le habia echado en cara nada, no la habia regañado, ni siquiera habia sonreido…No la odiaba ? No ! Al contrario ! Desde ese dia habia sido la persona mas dulce del mundo! La apoyaba! La hacia sentirse bien ! Y era el unico que la hacia sonreir ! Cuanto lo queria, cuanto…lo amaba. Si, lo amaba, pero ella creia que ese amor era solo fraternal.

Neji por su parte, sabia que su prima estaba pasando los peores dias de su vida y sabia que amaba al Uchiha y lo extrañaba…Trataba de darle sonrisas, de hacerla sentir bien, pero no servia de nada…Ella ni siquiera lo miraba a los ojos, lo que lo entristecia…Pero habia algo que no dejaba que calleran sus esperanzas de verla de nuevo contenta y feliz…Su sonrisa, su linda sonrisa que solo le dedicaba a él, le hacia mover montañas en el momento que era necesario.

Escucho ruido detras de él, dos golpes discretos en la puerta. Invito a la persona a que pasase y siguio con su tarea diurna de acomodarse bien el bendaje de su brazo. Escuchó la persona entrar…pero le sorprendio el hecho que se quedara detras de él sin hablarle, asi que se volteo para mirarla de frente y se sorprendió al ver que la dicha persona era su prima.

-Hinata-sama…buenos dias- Saludó Neji, dejando su tarea, parandose y haciendo una reverencia delante de su prima

-Buenos dias Neji nii-san. Como ama…Oh !- se interrumpio la joven al ver que el bendaje de su primo se estaba callendo

Se acerco rapidamente a él, cojiendole el brazo y la benda. Comenzo a acomodarle el bendaje…cuando termino lo miro a los ojos sonriente y vio que este estaba algo sonrojado, pero lo vio muy cerca, dandose cuenta que estaba muy pegada a él. Se sonrojo de inmediato y se quedó un rato mirandolo a los ojos…su nerviosismo la habia dejado paralisada.

Neji, por su lado se habia dado cuenta de la situacion desde el principio…pero el olor a plantas medicinales que emanaba la Hyuuga junto con la tierna sonrisa que se dibujaba en su blanco rostro mientras que le ayudaba con su rebelde bendaje lo habia dejado paralizado.

Se quedaron viendose a los ojos en una posicion algo imcomoda para ellos, cada uno observaba los blancos ojos del otro y se undia en su belleza...estaban hipnotasados.

Pero depronto, escucharon un ruido fuerte fuera el dojo, lo que les derpertó los instintos y provoco que se separaran de inmediato.

-Etto...Ne...Neji nii-san...comenzamos el entrenamiento?- preguntó una Hinata sonrojada al maximo y sin tener la fuerza de mirarlo de nuevo a la cara.

-Si Hinata-sama- respondió el Hyuuga con un tono de voz tranquilo...aunque por dentro se moria de verguenza.

Comenzaron el entrenamiento, pero el nivel del combate era mas bajo de la normal, cada uno estaba sumido en sus pensamientos, lo que provocaba desconcentracion en la parte fisica.

Despues de varias horas de entrenamiento, Hinata calló al suelo por culpa de un duro golpe de su primo. Se quedó ahi, sentada frente a su adversario, ya sin la fuerza de poder levantarse sola. El Hyuuga se acercó lentamente y le ofreció su mano para levantarse dandole una tierna y diminuta sonrisa. Lo que provocó que su prima recordara un paso de su vida...

Flash Back

Estaban entrenando en el bosque desde ya cinco horas, él le llevaba la ventaja indiscutiblemente, pero ella no se rendia y seguia atacandolo con todas sus fuerzas y con su byakugan activado...en vano.

Volvió a atacarlo, con la esperanza de dañarlo un poco, aunque interiormente no queria hacerlo. Él detuvo su ataque habilmente lo que provocó que ella callera sentada al suelo. No se podia mover. Ya estaba muy cansada y lo unico que deseaba era estar en su cama durmiendo...pero se sentia frustrada ya que no habia hecho nada satisfactorio, y no habia aprovechado el tan deseado entrenamiento junto a él.

Juntó sus piernas y las dobló para esconderse entre ellas y sus brazos, comenzando asi a lamentarse por su debilidad...

-Hinata, levantate. No te servira de nada lamentarte...no te rindas- dijo su amigo calmadamente

-Pero...soy...soy un desastre...perdoname...estas perdiendo tu tiempo conmigo- dijo la joven entre sollosos.

Depronto, sintió como él se acercaba y se detenia delante de ella. Levantó su mirada hacia él y pudo notar una tierna y diminuta sonrisa en su rostro, ofraciendole su mano para que se levantara.

Se quedó mirandolo como tonta...se veia tan lindo asi! Su linda sonrisa en su bello rostro...se veia como un principe, su principe.

-No digas tonterias...eres mucho mas fuerte que antes...para mi, eres la kunoichi mas fuerte y bella de todo konoha-

La Hyuuga se sonrojo al escuchar esas palabras...Era la primera vez que le decian eso; fuerte y bella, lo que siempre habia soñado escuchar. Se levantó con la ayuda de su compañero, sonriendole y dandole un cariñoso beso en la mejilla.

-Muchas gracias...Sasuke-kun-

Fin Flash Back

Pequeñas lagrimas comenzaron a salir de sus opalinos ojos, su bello rostro estaba ya deformado en una marca de tristeza...Habia comenzado a llorar. Su primo se sorprendió al verla llorando y creyó que era su culpa. Entonces se acercó a ella y se arrodillo al frente.

-Gomen nasai, Hinata-sama...no queria dañarla, no queria hacerle daño yo...-

-Sa...Sasuke- susurro la joven interrumpiendo y sorprendiendo asi al Hyuuga

Neji levantó su mirada hacia el rostro de su prima y pudo ver que esta seguia mirando melancolicamente el lugar en el que habia estado segundos antes y de inmediato comprendió el motivo de su llanto. Entonces se acerco a su prima y la abrazo cariñosamente, esta no se sorprendió, ya que no era la primera vez que lo hacia, pero le correspondió y siguió llorando amargamente en su hombro.

Asi duraron unos minutos. Hinata llorando y Neji tratando de consolarla acariciando su cabello y susurrandole palabras positivas, sin dejarla de abrazar.

-Neji nii-san...que...que hare? Como olvidarlo...como ...como odiarlo?- pregunto Hinata entre sollosos

-Hinata-sama...las dos cosas son muy dificiles de hacer. Pero, como dicen algunos; No llores porque pasó, sonrié porque ocurrió...- respondió el portador del Byakugan calmadamente.

Hinata solo se quedó pensando en las palabras de su primo...Era verdad, no servia de nada lamentarse, lo que habia que hacer era agradecer a kami por haberle dado la oportunidad de conocer el amor y de ser correspondida.

Levantó la mirada hacia su primo y le dio la sonrisa mas dulce que tenia en forma de agradecimiento, para despues darle un beso en la mejilla y abrazarlo fuertemente.

-Muchas gracias...Neji nii-san-

**Continuara...**

------------------------------------------

Weno! Espero que os haya gustado este segundo capitulo! Muchas gracias por sus reviews! De verdad que no me esperaba tantos!

**Kristuky:** Hola ! Gracias por tu review ! espero que te halla gustado este capitulo! Besos y hasta pronto!

**o-o-Nekoi-o-o**: Nekoi-sama! Que alegria ver un review tuyo! La verdad, en el comienzo pensaba hacer un fic GaaHinaNeji...y aun lo estoy haciendo, solo que como no me parece lo suficientemente interesante no lo escribo en el computador y no lo publico...pero depronto despues lo hago! Lo del SasuHinaNeji, pues, para este fic Sasuke me sirve mucho, tanto como despecho para Hinata, como tambien me sirve para que los Hyuuga se unan...pero ya dije mucho . . Asi que no te preocupes, esta vez habra NejiHina. Tambien a mi me parece que es dificil emparejar a Sasuke, pero por su personalidad, me parece que es facil de juntarlo con Hinata oO. Bueno, espero que hayas disfrutado este segundo capitulo! Besos!

**Ayaminako**: Hola! Que tal? Espero que este capitulo te haya gustado como el anterior o mas! Estoy haciendo todo para continuarlo hasta el final, aunque este fic no sera muy largo, siendo el primero que hago de Naruto creo que es mejor asi. Cuidate, besos!

**Dark Amy-chan:** Hola! Es cierto...paso algo entre Hinata y el Uchiha, pero eso se ira descubriendo al paso de la historia, como ya vistes, el primer recuerdo de la linda Hinata ya aparecio, lo que permitira aclarar dudas. Espero sigas leyendo este fic! Sayonara!

**Adriana Uchiha**: Hola! Que bueno que te haya gustado el primer capitulo! Y que bueno que te guste este trio adorable! Lastimosamente...Hinata solo se puede quedar con uno solo! Y ya se sabe con cual se quedara...el summary, el titulo, todo lo dice ...pero no te preocupes, estoy haciendo un pequeño One-shot HinaSasu que pronto publicare, y espero que te guste. Sayonara!

**Amaya Erizawa:** Amiguita! Que agradable ver un review tuyo! Que agradable saber que te gusta mi fic! Espero que lo sigas leyendo! Por lo del GaaHinaNeji...no problem! Estoy haciendo un fic de ese trio...se podria hasta decir que es un GaaHinaNejiHinaSasu o.oU...bueno, es posible que pronto lo ponga! Sayonara!

**Kitsune Megamisama: **Nyya! Kitsune-san! Que alegria me dió al ver que habias dejado un review! Muchas gracias! Que bueno que te guste este trio! Al no encontrar fic de ellos me dije que porque no lo haria yo...asi que aqui esta! Como me lo pediste, aqui esta el fic un poco mas largo! Tambien, tratare de cumplir tu deseo de pelearse verbalmente...pero logicamente, sera mas adelante. Esperando que te guste este segundo capitulo sin decepcionarte tanto...me despido!

**Rin Tsuki:** Hola! Como lo pediste, aqui esta la continuacion! Espero que te guste! Sayonara!

Bueno, espero que perdonen mi mediocridad en el vocabulario, y mi pobre orthografia! Pero, como ya saben, el español no es una lengua que repaso y aprendo a utilizar en mi colegio...Reviews please!

Sayonara!

------------------------------------------


	3. Chapter 3

**Abandonada, consolada y amada**

**Summary :** Hinata es abandonada por el que cree que es el amor de su vida. Pero pronto se dará cuenta de lo equivocada que estaba…SasuHinaNeji…primer fic de Naruto que hago.

**Notas autora :**

Bueno, antes que todo, mil disculpas por mi horrible retraso. No tengo excusa, lo unico que puedo hacer es hacerme perdonar. Asi que trataré de escribir y subir los siguientes capitulos lo más pronto posible sin que sea más de un mes. Gracias a tods por sus comentarios!

**Disclaimer :** Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, solo los cojo prestados para dar vida a mi fic

------------------------------------------

Tercer Capitulo.

------------------------------------------

Era un dia maravilloso…el sol brillaba, los pajaros cantaban y todo el mundo estaba de buen humor. Hacia mucho tiempo que no hacia un tiempo tan magnifico. Eso le hacia pensar en ella...

Sus ojos, su boca, su piel, su sonrisa...cuanta falta le hacia eso, cuanta falta le hacia ella...En el comienzo, estaba previsto que fuera una simple mision, pero se habia convertido en algo mas...un gran sentimiento habia nacidó en su alma creado por ella.

Estaba entrenandose en el bosque...no podia impedirse de pensar en ella, cuantos recuerdos bonitos le traia un bosque, en entrenamiento. Ya hacian dos meses que la habia dejado, que se habia resistido las ganas de besarla y de decirle que era una mala broma, que la habia dejado sola sin su compañia...y que él habia comenzado a volver al lugar de donde habia ido.

Hizo varios clones de él mismo y los hizo partir en diferentes direcciones, activo la linea succesoria que habia heredado, y sacó unos shurikens. Los lanzó uno por uno en direccion de sus clones destruyendolos al contacto y se fue corriendo y destruyendo a los pocos que se escapaban.

-...Cinco segundos-se dijó a si mismo con el seño fruncido-...desconcentrado.

Volvió a intentarlo...los clones, los shurikens, la destruccion...Pero no podia dejar de pensar en lo mismo y eso lo irritaba ya que hacia su trabajo muy mediocremente lo que no era digno de su nombre...lo que no era digno de un Uchiha.

Sin ser conciente de su acto, apretó con fuerza un shuriken y comenzó a sangrar de la mano...Cojió una benda y comenzó a curarse la herida pero está calló mostrando asi que no era muy fuerte para esas cosas...Lo que le trajó un recuerdo en mente...

Flash Back

Seguian entrenando como lo hacian de costumbre...Pasaron unas horas y decidieron terminar el entrenamiento y asi descanzar un poco. Se sentaron bajo un árbol, ella comenzó a curarse las heridas mientras que él hacia lo mismo, trataba de curar la herida de su mano pero el bendaje se le calló varias veces y a cada rato trataba de volverselo a poner sin exito, se sorprendió al escuchar una suave risa a su lado y volteó a mirarla algo confuso...

-Que ocurre?-preguntó friamente

-Sasuke-kun...eres muy tierno...-dijó tranquilamente la chica a su lado quien se acercaba mas y comenzaba a ponerle el bendaje haciendolo sonrojar.

-Qu...que haces?-preguntó confuso y de inmediato se regañó mentalmente por preguntar algo tan lógico.

La unica respuesta que obtuvó fue una suave risa de parte de su acompañante quien ya terminaba de bendarlo...Lo que sintió a partir de ese momento nunca lo olvidaria, su primera sonrisa tierna, su primera mirada romantica, su primer...beso...

-Gracias...-murmuró el chico bajo el encanto de su risa

-No es nada Sasuke-kun- se exclamó la chica, lo miró a los ojos y abrió los suyos de sorpresa al ver la tierna sonrisa que se dibujaba en el perfecto rostro de su compañero-Sasu...? – Pero no tubo el tiempo de decir nada más...Sasuke le acarició suavemente la mejilla con una mano haciendo tambien acercar sus rostros, mientras que la abrazaba por la cintura con la otra, haciendo aparecer un gran sonrojo en la chica, lo que a él le parecia mas tierno aun...el momento era magíco, como si los segundos pasaran mas lentamente...

No despegaban sus miradas, cada uno hipnotisado por los hermosos ojos del otro, tan diferentes a los suyos...En un rapido movimiento, Sasuke la abrazo con la mano que momentos antes acariciaba su mejilla, rodeando sus hombros con ella, y al mismo tiempo acercandola más a él llegando al punto de sentir sus, ahora, agitadas pero silenciosas respiraciones, y cada uno sentir el aliento del otro entrar en su boca. Hinata abrió un poco más los ojos al sorprenderse más por los actos del chico, trató abrir la boca para decirle algo, pero no sólo los nervios le impedian, si no tambien el hecho de que al acercarse un poco más, Sasuke había provocado que se rozaran los labios.

-Hinata...-susurró el Uchiha suavemente mirandola con profundidad en los ojos.

-Sasu...Sasuke-kun...no creo qu...-trató de justificarse la Hyuuga.

Pero de repente, no pudó decir nada más, pues el chico se había acercado más llegando al punto de no tener nada que separara sus labios, Sasuke había destruído los límites entre los dos, formando así un momento intimo...un momento secreto. La Hyuuga estaba completamente bajo el encanto del Uchiha, aunque en realidad fuera lo contrario. Cerró los ojos al ver los del portador del Sharingan cerrados y se dejó llevar por el momento, por el delicioso sabor de sus labios, por el amor y el primer beso de tantos...

End Flash Back

Dos de sus dedos se encontraban sobre sus labios recordando aquel primer momento romantico y su mirada se encontraba perdida en el suelo lleno de Shurikens...

-Cuánto...cuanto te extraño...-susurró el Uchiha medio-saliendo de su momento de meditación...

-El pequeño Uchiha tiene la posibilidad de extrañar a alguien? – dijó una voz masculina detrás del chico burlonamente, devolviendolo a la realidad...

-Que quieres Kabuto? – susurró fríamente el Uchiha al reconocer a quien pertenecía la voz.

-Orochimaru-sama quiere hablarte, tiene una nueva misión para ti-

-De qué se trata?-

-Eso lo tendrás que prengutarselo tú a él, yo no tengo porque decirte...-

El portador del Sharingan se volteó hacía él mirandolo fríamente, haciendole dar un escalofrío al chico con gafas.

-De qué se trata? – volvió a preguntar con un tono de voz amenasador...

-No lo sé...solo te puedo decir, que será muy divertido...- Rió malevolamente desapareciendo en una nube de humo...

------------------------------------------

El tiempo sonreía, si, desde aquel día en el que había abierto los ojos ya no lloraba y veía la vida positivamente. Su primo le había sido de gran ayuda y gracias a él volvía a sonreir y a disfrutar de la vida como se debe disfrutar con su edad...

Se paseaba por el jardin de la mansion Hyuuga arreglandolo y quitando algunas hierbas muertas que los domesticos olvidaban quitar, no eran muchas, pero al menos ese poco la distraían un poco. Siguió avanzando tranquilamente por los jardines y llego hasta el rincon especial de rosas rojas, suspiró al sentir como nuevos recuerdos volvían a ella y cerró los ojos...

Flash Back

El bosque y el lugar en el que siempre entrenaban...Sasuke la había llamado diciendole que era urgente, no comprendía porque, ya que hacía unas horas habian entrenado y él había dicho que era suficiente por el día...Era de noche, y cuando Hinata ya se encontraba esperandolo cinco minutos antes de la hora arreglada, vió como una sombra se acercaba rapidamente y se paraba al frente de ella...

-Ohayo Sasuke-kun...-

-Hinata...-susurró el chico de ojos negros levemente sonrojado mirando hacía otro lado y extendiendole una rosa roja...

-¿Es...es para mi? –preguntó la inocente chica cojiendo la rosa que le extendía su amigo...

-Hai...-suspiró y la miró profundamente a los ojos – Hinata...quieres...¿Quieres ser mi novia?

End Flash back

Había sido repentino pero no lo parecía...cuantas veces había soñado con él haciendole esa sencilla pregunta que escondía tantos significados...Ese día en el que le pidió ser su novia, era un día despues de aquel en el que la había besado sin permiso...

Sus lagrimas comenzaron a salir por milesima vez, pero de inmediato subió su mano y las secó con suavidad...

-Iie...no debo llorar, es un lindo recuerdo, debo sonreir...- Auto-convenciendose, sus labios trataron de hacer una linda forma, pero de inmediato formaron una mueca – Pero...duele tanto...- susurró y calló al piso comenzando a llorar amargamente...- ¡No tenias derecho! ¡No te hice nada para que me dejaras asi! ¡ Eres malo!...Pero...pero...pero aun asi...Te amo! ¡Te amo Sasuke Uchiha!

En el suelo del jardin del clan Hyuuga, la heredera lloró por el recuerdo más lindo que le había dejado su amado...Lo que no sabía, es que una persona que la quería mucho lloraba con ella desde lejos, mirandola y muriendose por dentro al no poder ir hacia ella...y abrazarla...

Continuará


End file.
